Pink is for Girls
by rainbow oreo
Summary: Adam's daughter doesn't mind she's going to be a Power Ranger. It's just she's not to happy with the color. So, Adam calls for some reinforcements to help with this one and gets one of the original Pink Rangers to prove that pink can be awesome.
1. Chapter 1: Lack There Of

**A/N: **Inspired from a conversation that my friends and I had about the idea of a Power Ranger being picked who didn't like their color. I'm not sure how long this one will be. Probably not long. Not to be taken seriously. I just thought it was a cute idea and went with it. This is obviously a Next Generation type of deal. So it takes place far off into the future!

**Pink is for Girls: **

By: rainbow oreo

**Part One: Father/Daughter Bonding Time or Lack There Of: **

The time had come for the next generation of Rangers to take their turn in saving the world from unknown certainty with Adam Park as their mentor and leader. Adam just hoped that one of the Rangers wouldn't be his one and only daughter. He'd spare her that responsibility because it was so from anything but normal which was all that Charity Park wanted.

All though, the more she tried the furthest away she got from normal. It didn't help that Charity was a tomboy. It came from being raised by a single father who knew very little about girls even though most of his friends were of the female gender. Friends were one thing, a daughter, his flesh and blood was another.

No doubt in any one's mind that she was Adam's. She looked exactly like him. Charity was a tall, lean thing with a head of curly long black hair and deep brown eyes that were similar to her father's. Since she grew up along side of martial artist (and apparently former Power Rangers) she learned karate at an early age so she could not only defend herself but her friends as well. Charity hid her nicely built frame under black sweaters and baggy pants. When normal girls pulled back their hair with a bow tie, she did hers with a bandana. This was clearly her dad's influence.

"Will you please talk to me?" Adam pleaded as his daughter was currently giving her the silent treatment. He figured he'd deserved it since he lied to her this all time but he thought they he'd never have to tell his family about his hero linage.

"When we became Power Rangers we promised Zordon-"

"Oh, right that big, floating head… Thing!" silent treatment over, now commence to yelling. "Dad do you realize how bizarre this sounds?!"

"I know, but-"

Charity cut him off. "Pink? Me. Pink!" she busted out laughing. The thought of being super hero did excite her. For longest time she felt as though she had no purpose in life but now she had one. This was all kinds of awesome!

Adam blinked a few times. "Wait, so you're not mad at me for lying to you?"

"Pfft," Charity waved the silly idea away. Her dad was funny like that. "Are you kidding? No. I understand why you never told me, and I don't mind being a Ranger."

"Really?"

Charity shook her head. "It's just that do I really have to be pink?"

So, that's what she was upset about? Leave it to his daughter to moan and groan about the selected color.

"What's wrong with pink?" Adam asked her. "I like pink."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." she retorted.

"Hey, I'm secure enough in my masculinity to say I like pink."

"Just don't say that in public." Charity persisted. "I mean, why can't I be black, like you?"

"You're a girl." Adam pointed out.

"Doesn't mean a thing." argued Charity. "Aunt Tori was blue. Right?"

When Adam told his daughter the truth, he didn't just reveal his identity but the other's. She would've found out sooner or later and he'd much rather it came from him then anyone else. If she had questions to feel out details the other former Rangers were all on stand by.

"I like blue." Charity ranted on. "Blue is actually my favorite color. No offense dad."

Adam chuckled. "None taken."

"Or yellow. I could even tolerate yellow… Pink though, argh!" She meant no disrespect to her aunts who bore the color with pride. It just didn't suit her. Pink was for those popular girls with bubbly personalities that all the boys likes. The ones who loved to shop, fix their nails and go: "Like oh. My. God." Then toss their hair for extra effort. Charity was the strong, silent type. Black was best for her.

"Besides dad," Charity went to make a point. "It doesn't make sense to dress as your color. I mean, wouldn't that be a dead give away to who you were?" she questioned. "Didn't anyone suspect anything with you guys?" Charity paused to add: "Put two and two together. It's not hard to figure out. I'm sure if I was around I could have figure it out. Then you guys would've been so screwed!"

"Char," he warned. "Language."

Charity rolled her eyes. "Sorry," she apologized.

Adam shook his head. How many times was he going to have to tell Rocky to watch his mouth around his daughter? He was going to have to give Rocky another talk it seemed. He was tempted to wash his mouth out with soap!

Adam had no doubt that she would. She was sharp as a tack.

"I think I'm just going to go bed." Charity gave the white flag on this discussion. She knew if it went any longer her mouth was going to get in trouble. If worse came to worse she always could blame her Uncle Rocky. That was fun.

"You haven't eaten much of your dinner." Adam made a gesture at the barely picked at food on her plate.

"You drop a bombshell like this on me at supper and expect me to have an appetite?" Her aunts and uncles raved about how smart her father was but it was times like this she had to wonder.

Charity excused herself from the table leaving Adam alone. How was he going to manage a new group of teens if he couldn't even keep is daughter in line? He was going to need help with this one so he pulled out his cell phone, went under contacts and speed dialed for back up.

Adam waited for a few rings before he heard the familiar voice on the other line. After a lovely greeting, he practically begged: "I know it's late, and very last minute… Do you think you can do me a favor? I need your help."

A laugh. "Let me guess, with Charity?"

"Yeah." Adam sounded desperate, drawn out even.

"Sure thing. I'll see you in couple of days."

"Great. We'll have the spare bed room fixed for you."

Adam said goodbye to his old friend only to say hello to her again a few days later.

**To be continued. **

**A/N: **(continued): I swear I'll actually finish this one!


	2. Chapter 2: Hero Talk

**A/N: **Wow. Thanks for the reviews for those who have been nice enough to leave one. Sorry for lack of update. I promised I keep up with this and I will do my best to do so. Some flash back memories for you in this one.

**Chapter Two: Hero Talk: **

"Whoa, easy there tiger."

Charity ignored her Uncle Rocky only to continue to pound the bunching bag with her fists.

"That's not my face is it?" Rocky asked with a chuckle.

"Nope." she assured him.

Usually when his honorary niece was ticked off, she came to him. He didn't mind. It was always a little surprising considering that he wasn't known for a head of good advice or comforting.

Rocky owned a small dojo down town and lived in the loft above it. He and Charity were in the dojo. Char was working off some steam while he remained to make to sure she didn't over do it. Char had a really bad habit of doing that. It came from the drive with in her. She got that from her dad but it mostly came from to prove to her mother that she wasn't worth abandoning.

"Your dad's maybe?" Rocky guessed again.

"Nah," Charity answered.

"Come on, take a break and talk to me a bit okay?" Rocky suggested.

A few minutes later, the two were in the loft. "Excuse the mess." Rocky said.

Charity shook her head with much disappointment. "With my dad as your best friend, you think his cleanliness would've rubbed off on you by now."

Adam was always a lot more organized then he was. However, when he learned that he was going to start a family it just made sense for him to stay neat and clean. That was one thing that Rocky didn't have to worry about any time soon.

There were clothes scattered all over the place, dishes were piling up in the sink. Charity didn't want to guess what that God awful smell was coming from. She decided to cut him some slack though. Rocky was too busy to worry about trivial things like tidiness. He ran his own business, managed to have a bit of a social and squeeze in some down time for her.

"I think you need a girl friend."

Rocky burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Charity asked him. "You could use a woman's touch around here."

"We didn't come up here to discuss my love life or lack of one," Rocky reminded her."

"Right," Charity said with an eye roll.

"Seriously though, you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said. "Not so much with the color but… I guess I have no say in the matter."

"Not really." Rocky replied. "The color chooses you unless you get a promotion." he paused to add. "I went from red to blue."

"Girls don't get a upgrade. We get either pink or yellow." Charity wrinkled her nose with disgust. "Maybe when I meet the Yellow Rangers for our group, I can ask her trade."

"It doesn't work like that." Rocky told her.

"A girl can wish though." she followed. "Gah, this means I'm going to have to go shopping. I hate shopping!"

"Unless it's for video games or weapons." Rocky corrected her.

Rocky lost count how many times he was trapped into spending his well earn cash on this girl. Then again, it wasn't so bad. He didn't have anyone of his own to spoil so to borrow his best friend's daughter was a good deal. Besides, she earned it. She paid him back by taking care of Adam or helping out at the dojo.

"Anyway, I'd wish I was blue, like you."

That caused Rocky to beam though he took a second to mention that he was one of the original reds.

"Uncle Jase being the first."

Rocky rolled his eyes. Always back to Jason. There was always that competition between the two on who was better.

"Then you took Uncle Billy's spot so he could step down for a bit." Charity was trying to remember everything that her dad told her. It was a lot of information to keep up with.

"Yup," he said by popping his p. "I was only The Blue Ranger for a little while…"

"Uncle Rocky," she stopped him, patting him lightly on his knee. She understood that this was a hard subject to talk about it. The only reason why he didn't remain Blue was because his stubbornness caused him to push himself. Her dad, her Uncle Rocky and Uncle Tommy were training for that tournament, while her dad and Tommy wanted to break, he didn't. He went for a kick and ended up tossing himself over the ring and hurting his back. Rocky was hospitalized. Justin found out about their secret accidentally which had Rocky giving his responsibility over to Justin. Charity loved her Uncle Justin. He was the closest to her age and got a long with him pretty well. It was just, well, Rocky always felt second to none. As far as Char could tell Rocky was number one in her book.

"Don't worry about it kiddo," Rocky gave her a small smile. "It's fine. Everything happens for a reason. I had to learn the hard way to calm myself, but I did get to go back to being normal." He'd gone to Blue to white.

"How did that work for you?"

"It was hard at first. You watched your friends go off to save the world while you were stuck behind unable to do a damn thing." There was always that constant concern for his friends and now with Charity stepping up to the plate, well it was a whole other level of worry. Adam could take his wife walking out on him. He doubted he could handle loosing his daughter.

"Do you think I'll be good at this hero business like you and dad?" Charity pondered out loud.

"I think so." he answered with utmost certainty. "You're good at taken care of people Char."

"You think?"

"You help take care of me." Rocky said. "And your dad."

"That's because you guys need lots of help." she joked.

Without much of a warning to her, Rocky grabbed her and held her only to give her a much needed noggie.

"UNCLE ROCKY!" she cried out.

"What worried about your hair?" he teased.

Charity was laughing all the while. This was why she liked Rocky. He always knew the right things to say and made her laugh.

Rocky brought her up for some air. "You need a ride home?"

Charity took him up on his offer because she knew it was no good to argue with him.

**TBC… **


End file.
